Predator
by runningfromtuesday
Summary: And for some reason, she had decided to drink Rachel's blood, which Brittany thinks is stupid because Rachel dresses like a toddler and doesn't even smell that good. ;Santana/Rachel;


**AN: Just as a side note, this story is a bit AU in the way that Brittana never happened romantically. They still have a hell of a friendship though. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as she sees it, her mouth drops open and she darts back where she came from, so the object – or, in this case, _objects_ - of her attention don't notice her.

There she stays, her back against the lockers, eyes training on the matching set across from her. She can hear giggling from down the hall, and some people might think she's daft but she's smart enough to know that one of the giggling voices belongs to Santana. However, there's another voice there, a familiar one, but less so than Santana's.

By now the curiosity is seriously killing her, so she leans her head to the side just ever so slightly, turning around to face the source of the noise. And if she expects to be any less surprised than she was initially, she is sorely mistaken.

Santana has Rachel Berry up against the lockers, her hands placed on the petite girl's arms, holding her in place. From where Brittany is, it's easy to see that it's not an easy position for Rachel to escape. Santana is smiling about the situation and, surprisingly, so is Rachel. In fact, Rachel looks stupid, even stupider than usual, the way that her nose is crinkling with her large grin. Santana laughs about something else, and then her head moves to Rachel's neck. Brittany thinks she sees Santana's mouth open on the trip down.

Her ponytail whips back with her as she presses herself into the lockers again, but that doesn't block out a long, drawn out moan that unmistakably belongs to Rachel.

It's not a simple thing to admit to herself, but Brittany knows what is going on. Having known her since they were toddlers, Brittany had thought she knew everything about Santana, but now she knows that she had been sorely mistaken. She knows exactly what her best friend is.

_Vampire_.

And for some reason, she had decided to drink Rachel's blood, which Brittany thinks is stupid because Rachel dresses like a toddler and doesn't even smell that good.

Still, Brittany decides that she has to save Rachel because she's kind of a unicorn when she wants to be, and their chances to win at Nationals will really suffer if she's bloodless.

Mind made up, Brittany slides off of the lockers as quietly as possible and breaks into a dead run towards her house. It's time for a plan.

.

.

"Please stop looking at me like that, Brittany. To be frank, it's making me very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Brittany says, although her eyes remain on Rachel's face. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Rachel quirks an eyebrow, and opens her mouth but then closes it, abruptly turning towards the front of the room. Brittany makes no move to avert her gaze, and ignores how Rachel is so obviously squirming under her scrutiny. When Mr. Schue finally dismisses them, Rachel stands and plops down each row of chairs to reach the floor, speeding away. Brittany is too fast for her though. Her hand is on Rachel's back before she reaches the frame of the door, turning her around in her direction.

Mr. Schue is still standing at the piano, but his back is turned to them. Rachel looks uncomfortable, and expresses so by folding her arms self consciously over her chest. Brittany takes no notice.

"I know," Brittany says quickly, without another thought. Rachel is obviously taken aback.

"You know...?"

"About Santana."

This is the right(or perhaps, depending on how Brittany approaches the situation, the wrong) thing to say because Rachel's face is one of shock. She turns around and notices Mr. Schuester gathering his things, hardly noticing that the two of them are still there.

"That's impossible," Rachel hisses. Brittany hadn't known her voice could do that. It was sort of cool. "We – I mean, no one should know."

"Rachel! This is so...wrong. She could hurt you. She _has_ hurt you."

"It's not like that. It's complicated actually, but Santana has apologized for previous occasions. Brittany, you're her best friend. You know that she would never hurt me."

"I thought she would never hurt you." Brittany's lip involuntarily curls into a pout. "But I don't even know if I believe anything she's ever said anymore. This secret is like, really big. Why didn't she tell me?"

Rachel rubs her hand on Brittany's shoulder sympathetically. "We promised that we wouldn't tell anybody. It was our little secret."

Brittany leans in, her voice lowering to a whisper. "Secrets are so bad, Rachel. They can really hurt people." Rachel hesitates, drawing in a breath and chewing on her lower lip. Brittany almost feels bad for Rachel. Almost. But she's positive that this is for her own good.

"Can we all talk about this later?" Rachel asks suddenly. "Please. I – I'll get Santana too. We can meet up."

"Okay. But Santana has to promise to play nice." Rachel screws her face up in confusion, but Brittany's not relenting just because of that. "You have to make her promise."

"Alright, um, I'll do that." Then, "her place at eight o' clock."

"I'll be there. But she should know that I'm bringing garlic." With that, Brittany leaves, walking out the door and leaving a completely and utterly confused Rachel Berry behind.

.

.

The door opens before she even knocks. It's Rachel, who's not looking any better than she did earlier in Glee. In fact, she looks much, much worse. Brittany's instantly regretting her outburst on knowing about Santana's identity; what if Santana punished Rachel for what Brittany had said? She wasn't an expert, but Brittany was pretty sure vampires got angry really easily.

"Santana's in her room," Rachel says, stepping away from the door and allowing Brittany's entrance. Santana's house is just as it was the previous week that Brittany had visited, small but made to seem spacious by the lack of furniture. Hung on the walls Brittany saw pictures of young Santana, crying Santana, swim suit clad Santana. Even though she now knows her best friend is an undead, possibly evil creature of the night, she admits that she looks really cute as a baby. The smell of pizza is heavy in the air. It makes Brittany's stomach growl.

The two travel to the other end of Santana's home through the main hallway, stopping at the very last door to the left. The door is open, the lights on. The tv is also on, and some Disney Channel show that Brittany recognizes is playing. Somehow the familiar surroundings work to relax her. She knows Santana, and she knows this place. It was enough to soothe her jangled nerves, for the time being at least.

Santana is lying down on her bed, her hands placed casually behind her back. It's one of those rare occasions where her hair is down, dressed in her own clothes instead of her Cheerios uniform she struts in around school. She seems to be watching the tv, but there's an uninterested glare in her eyes that suggests she doesn't care for the show. Rachel clears her throat, and Santana spots Brittany.

"Hi Britts," she says calmly, to Rachel's surprise.

"Hey San," Brittany greets just as calmly. She doesn't, however, make for the bed as she usually does at Santana's.

Santana turns her attention back to the screen and shakes her head, reaching for the remote. She switches the set off and sighs. "What happened to the good ol' days? The stuff on tv these days is fucking crap."

"Santana..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Brittany knows about us." Santana turns her attention back to Brittany and smiles, even goes so far as to chuckle. "We have nothing to worry about. Me and Brittany go way back, Rach. Trust me, she won't tell anyone if we don't want her to."

Rachel is not convinced. She sucks her lips in. She deliberates. Finally, she says "Brittany...please don't tell."

Brittany immediately tenses. "I can't do that."

Santana scowls, pushing herself up to a sitting position. "Britts, please. People are jerks. They won't accept it."

"I saw you in the hall today," Brittany practically whines. "You were hurting her, Santana! I can't let you do that to Rachel, even if I hate her sometimes."

"Wait, you saw us in the hall? When?" Rachel snaps, eyes widening. "Oh God – you didn't see -"

"I think everyone heard you, anyways. You were moaning really loud." Rachel instantly blushes, and Santana is narrowing her eyes.

"If you saw Rachel and I getting it on in the hallway -" here Rachel turned an even deeper shade of red, eying Santana closely "- then how are you all up on some high horse about me hurting her? She loved that, trust me." Rachel elbows Santana, burrowing into her shoulder to hide her face.

Brittany shakes her head. "No. I saw more than that. I saw..." Brittany leans into the middle of the girl's small circle, whispering "you bit her. I saw it."

Rachel is dumbfounded, and Santana is turning hysterical with her laughter.

"It's not funny!" Brittany furrows her eyebrows. "Stop laughing. You're a vampire. It's not funny. It's dangerous." With the words, Rachel emerges from Santana's shoulder, her giggles breaking through her tight-lipped smile. Brittany's eyes dart back and forth from one girl to the other, taking in the scene before her. "Stop laughing! Rachel, she'll hurt you."

"This is too good," Santana manages between gasps of air. Rachel is on Santana's shoulder again, no doubt trying to stifle her laughter.

Brittany's pouting again.

It takes a full minute or two for both Santana and Rachel to fully regain their composure.

"It's not like that," Santana begins, searching for ways to explain the situation. "I can promise you that I am one hundred percent human. And one hundred percent awesome, but that goes without saying."

"Then why did you bite Rachel?"

"Because we're – we're, you know. _Girlfriends_." For no real reason, the word makes Rachel giggle again, and Santana smiles. "And I didn't bite her. I clearly used tongue, not teeth." Brittany realizes that Rachel and Santana are holding hands, their fingers intertwined. "And that was just us fooling around."

"You were having sex?"

"No," Rachel says, before Santana could give her own answer. "We haven't. But we were involved in an intimate moment together, one that you apparently witnessed and obviously took the wrong way. See, this whole problem has been resolved."

All Brittany can say is "oh" before she stares vacantly at the wall. The silence in the room is now awkward, so Brittany breaks it with the only thing she can think to say. "When did you like, get together?"

"A couple months ago, after Regionals."

Another "oh" here.

Brittany can only stand a few more awkward moments before she's looking longingly at the door. "I should go," she says abruptly, standing from the bed.

"Okay," Rachel says, nodding at Brittany like it's a good idea. "Uh, see you at school tomorrow?" Brittany nods, and is almost out the door when she hears Rachel again. "Please don't tell anyone about us. We're gonna, sometime, but just...not now."

Brittany nods, showing her a thumbs up. "My lips are sealed," she agrees, before clarifying "not really. I won't tell anyone, but my lips are still open." Both Santana and Rachel smile in a friendly way as she exits the room.

Her ears perk up as her hand lands on the doorknob. "I could be your vampire, you know. If you wanted." Santana was purring, and Rachel giggles, the same giggle that Brittany heard that morning in the hallway. Brittany quickly opens the door and slams it shut behind her, not wanting to hear the conversation go any further.

* * *

**AN: Yay for Pezberry cuteness(and sexiness what what) and double yay for Brittana friendship! Reviews are all greatly appreciated, but I'd really like to thank you if you even read all the way through my story in the first place.**


End file.
